


Monopoly

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another “screenshot”/quotepic to accompany my Originals fanfic, Inevitable. This time it’s a Monopoly pic in honor of the Monopoly game between Zoe and Ezra that everyone seemed to like so much from Chapter 60. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly




End file.
